


暴君的妖妃

by Tyrantserve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantserve/pseuds/Tyrantserve
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	暴君的妖妃

红色暴君伊利亚的威名或者污名在他离开28年之后依然令整个欧洲，中东还有他的死敌世界第一的Hero头皮发麻陷入PTSD。与此相反的是，他的妖妃，红色寡妇王耀的名声却是另一个极端，这位狡诈圆滑的未亡人，在失去暴君后反而实力大增，人人都爱他，这也许是红颜祸水的基本属性吧。

这两位的爱情故事，细细道来可以说上几天几夜，充满了甜蜜，暴力，背叛和遗憾。妖妃固然看上去纤细柔弱，但是却是唯一敢于与暴君正面抗争的人物，让暴君的死敌阿尔弗雷德也对他们的家庭暴力叹为观止。在重重谋划之下，暴君终于被推翻，在背后默默支持的妖妃却泣不成声，谁也不知道他的内心到底是冰还是火，他流淌的泪水中是喜悦还是悔恨，这也许也是红颜祸水的基本属性吧。

最近妖妃和暴君的继任者过往甚密，大家都戏谈这是寂寞美寡妇包养小情人。大家都很满意，只有当年离间暴君妖妃感情的插足第三者，当了妖妃40年情人的阿尔肥不满意。这位阿尔肥先生，曾经送出名为G2的硕大宝石订婚戒指给王耀，但是高贵的红色寡妇却轻蔑地把它扔进了垃圾桶。阿尔肥先生表示，不接受求婚也就算了，突然冒出个小白脸占了我位置不能忍啊。

于是阿尔肥先生在再一次被新闻报道塞了满嘴粮之后，愤怒之中不顾时差，给王耀打来电话：“本Hero不接受你和伊万之间的关系！就是暴君的直系继承人又怎么了，比暴君当年弱太多了。前两年还抱我大腿的说，还这么穷，还没盆友，还暴力。哪点比我好了?”

妖妃捉起床头的电话，被打扰了的他直戳这位被抛弃之人的死穴：“阿尔肥你还钱，还钱，还钱～这么多年仗着身份干吃白饭欠债无数都是老子垫的，有本事你还钱啊！信不信我把你家7000亿的债券抛了让你明天开始吃土?”

阿尔肥诺诺的答到：“那个我忙有事先走下次再聊哈。”

新晋情人小毛熊伊万从背后一把搂住妖妃，又拖回床上去了“不要理阿尔肥嘛，万尼亚还没吃饱。”另外一手夺过手机，并没有结束通话，反扣在了床头柜上。

第二天，阿尔肥手脚虚浮，脸色铁青，黑眼圈浓重，意外地接到了伊万的电话，软糯的声音听起来和暴君伊利亚一模一样：“привет，阿尔，王耀是我的人，以前是，以后他依然是哦～咱们三人的游戏又开始了呢。”

P.S.“哎呀，这个手机电板不行呢”王耀拿起已经黑了屏的手机想“待机一晚上就没电了，看来要换了呢～”


End file.
